Why?
by Eofisis
Summary: Dick snaps after just a simple question. Bruce it's more mature than before.Or is it a little bit more than that? Rated T for bad words


I dont own nothing. This is my first ever fanfiction it may suck really badly (Probaly) but meh.

Dick look down. He just couldn't bring himself to look Bruce in to the eyes anymore. He had stopped listening a good while ago and started taking everything he say with a nod even before.

He was just so fucking tired. He hadn't sleep in a good while atleast two good long weeks where the only thing he could think was all he did wrong during this last year.

Being honest he just wasn't in the mood to deal with Bruce's shit and hus obsession with telling him everything he didn't do ok. He didn't care how reckless he was ( _again_ ) or how much danger he was putting himself into ( _again_ ) or anything else Bruce could tell him _he just didn't care because he was tired._

 _Oh god_ he was just so tired. Blockbuster's dead was still haunting him in his dreams, and Bruce only wanted to talk about his stupid case, and all Dick could think about was Tarantula because she, she oh shit. He didn't even want to think about what Tarantula did and her hands did and she and the way she ignore him when he say _no_ , and he still got nightmares every time it rain.

Everything was just so wrong, he really needed a break. Atleast (Idk if I wrote that right) sleep. But NO he had to come down here to the fucking batcave and help the fucking Batman with something so stupid that he didn't even know what it was and got lectured for hours about doing it wrong, as always.

Dick look up again and look at Bruce he wasn't talking anymore Thanks god Dick wasn't sure if could have keep pretended to listen much longer. No that he cares. But Bruce he was just staring at him like trying to figure out something (Not so thankfull anymore). Dick hated it. The way Bruce look at him and studied his possision as if he was some kind of mystery he needed solving. He wasn't one of Bruce cases he just wasn't. He was his son even if he didn't really say it aloud thats how he wanted to be treated not like a fucking mystery.

He wasn't a victim neither, nohe wasn't, no mather how hard Wally tryed to convise him he wasn't the one to blame. No mather how hard Babs tried to tell him he was , that those inoccents deads weren't his fault and neither was Blockbuster's dead or what she did to him. It all was his fault

"You were not listening to me" Bruce finally say. He wasn't asking, he never asked for nothing anyway, Just demanded. "Not really" Dick said with a sigh why keep pretending helping the bat when he could just say the true and leave. But ofcourse (again Idk if I wrote that ok) Bruce wasn't just letting the issue drop just like that.

"Why?" Bruce asked and Dick just snapped with that. He couldn't believe this. Bruce was asking him why? After everything he had gone through. All what Bruce could ask for was just Why he didn't listened to him?. Dick wanted to hear so many question from Bruce. But all he could get was the same as always.

"Why? You are fucking asking me why? Bruce you are unbeliable (I'm not sure thats a word) I been through my own personal hell this past few months and all you care it's why I'm not listening to your orders? You care a shit about everyone's life until it mess up with the fucking Mission. But guess what Bruce? I'm tired of you caring a shit about me and everyone around you just ignoring us and our problems until you can't any longer or there's nothing more to do. Just asking this kind things only when it's extremely necesary and theres absolutely no way. Negleting our feeling and us in the way"

Dick face turned red during he's speech and he was breathless. While he was taking back air Bruce just keep staring at him like if he was some kind of piece of meat he wantef to buy. Dick thought that for the first time in a while he could see Bruce was clueless something really mess up for The batman.

But he was proven wrong (What a surprise) when Bruce took a step closer to him and in a second he put him into a embrace. It was awkward but it was enough for dick to relax and realise just how tense he was. Slowy he started relaxing and more slowly he stared sobbing. "Bruce" He said so desesperstly. "It's ok Dick" It wasn't much but it was enough at least for him.

Ok theres a lot of mystakes on that but I Dont really care its my first fanfiction ofcourse im not going to do it great. If you didn't like it I don't blame you


End file.
